


Vingtieme Heureux, Docteur Who 1996!

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done today:</p><p>Vingtieme Heureux, Docteur Who 1996!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vingtieme Heureux, Docteur Who 1996!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, real bundle of fun. I'm having to get ridiculously "creative" to post this. My computer is seriously ill. I just hope all this "creativity" works!
> 
> Twenty years!!!!!!!! Absolutely incredible! And I'm still as much in love with my beautiful, gorgeous dreamboat with the curly shoulder-length, chestnut hair and green velvet frock coat as ever! If not more so. I still think he's finest fictional character of all time. And my beloved Eighth Doctor is still overwhelmingly inspirational. I've still got TARDISes full of creative ideas thanks to him! :) But, given my computer's wonkiness, I'll just post a new CP - which was MEANT for 31st December - the Eighth Doctor's 16th, but, computer gremlins hove into view. Groan. So, I'm using it for this.
> 
> Oasis is coming along, believe it or not. Yahoo mail at the public library was NOT cooperative last week, but I should be able to use my LJ. So, at least, I'll be able to work on Oasis. Thank goodness!
> 
> I got the email notice that my copy of Yee Jee Tso's book is on its way! I can't WAIT to get it!
> 
> Well, I'd better not push my luck. "Vingtieme Heureux, Docteur Who 1996!" I was only able to do a Twitter greeting for the Canadian debut on the 12th. Oh well, at least it was something. Hopefully, the UK tribute will be a bit more elaborate. I just need the money to fix my computer...

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/DW96%20Introduction_zpsakxwwjrg.jpg.html)


End file.
